wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Holly
Holly is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, she is the 17th worst. Her skill level is only 251+. In Basketball, Holly is the '''25th worst and her team consists of Alisha and Mike. Her level is 371+. She is in Pro Class in Table Tennis, and has a level of 1151+. She is OK at Cycling, coming 69th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, '''Holly is an Advanced Mii. Trivia * Holly rhymes with Polly from Wii Sports Club. * You can earn her badge for every 500 edits you make on CPU Mii articles, but on the My Miis Wiki, you can earn her badge for adding 5 articles to categories. * She appears as a baby in the Wii Party minigame Cry Babies. * Her Japanese name is Horii. * Holly appears in 14 Swordplay Showdown Stages. * Her name can be English or Irish. Gallery HollyDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Holly, as seen in the portrait Screen Shot 2015-01-19 at 9.15.27 AM.png|Holly as a rival in Swordplay Showdown Screen Shot 2015-01-14 at 8.54.34 PM.png|Another picture of Holly as a rival at Showdown 20180210_121610.jpg|Holly and her teammates Mike and Alisha in Basketball 2018-03-02 (37).png|Holly In Swordplay Duel IMG_0209.JPG|Holly about to play a Table Tennis match DSC01925.JPG|Holly in Swordplay Speed Slice 15318695200911324925600.jpg|A third photo of Holly as a rival in Swordplay Showdown 15319548466251215646130.jpg Badge-12-7.png|Holly's Badge IMG_0489.JPG|Holly playing Basketball at High Noon IMG 20180803 162049.jpg|Baby Holly with Andy as a babysitter. IMG_0623.JPG|Holly swordfighting at Dusk 2018-08-16 (47).png|Holly in Cycling 2018-10-01 (57).png Rainer, Takumi, and Holly participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Eduardo, Michael, Sakura, Jackie, David, Abby, Rainer, Alex, Holly, Rachel, Tomoko, Elisa, Ian, and Alisha featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Holly, Megan, Barbara, Shinnosuke, Victor, Rin, and Jessie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Takumi, Rachel, Holly, Eduardo, Siobhan, Ai, Mia, Marisa, and Giovanna featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Pablo, Holly, Michael, Marisa, Helen, Kentaro, James, Keiko, Ashley, Sarah, Miguel, and Elisa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party-0.png Ursula, Fritz, Hiromi, Holly, Miguel, Takashi, Hiromasa, Marisa, Fumiko, Abby, Sandra, Tatsuaki, and Shinnosuke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Mia, David, Saburo, Pierre, Andy, Alisha, Holly, Jackie, Abby, Midori, Miguel, and Yoko featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 3- Advanced.jpg Takashi, Alisha, Siobhan, Daisuke, Tommy, Hiromasa, Nelly, Holly, Silke, Alex, Steph, Shinnosuke, Akira, and Jackie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Saburo, and Holly participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Nick, Holly, and Oscar participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Steve, Fritz, Megan, Asami, Luca, Marisa, Julie, Keiko, Sandra, Rin, Tyrone, Holly, Tomoko, Rainer, and Sakura featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png James, Yoshi, Andy, Miguel, and Holly featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Abby, Holly, Eva, Pablo, Midori, Chika, Hiroshi, Shinnosuke, Tatsuaki, Susana, Nelly, Jessie, Haru, Pierre, and Stephanie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Helen, Haru, Holly, and Rin featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Holly in Bowling.JPG Nick, Ren, Mia, Maria, Holly, Keiko, Nelly, and Hiromi featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Helen participating in Flag Footrace with Holly as the referee in Wii Party.png Category:Female Miis Category:Advanced CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Bronze badge Miis on the My Miis wiki Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Pro Category:One-time Pro Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:5 Letters Category:CPU Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Blue Eyed Miis Category:CPU Mii Category:Cry Babies babies Category:Blonde/Yellow haired Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Miis Who Love Light Green Category:Teenagers Category:Light Green Females